


Not going to school today

by Arcana4th



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana4th/pseuds/Arcana4th
Summary: “Are you guys in a cuddle pile instead of going to school?”





	Not going to school today

**Author's Note:**

> A nice, cozy fic about buds being best buds

It started with the most obvious one. Brian had been awake, he knew it was time to go to school, but it was a cold morning outside of his bed, his alarm was turned off and he was wearing his favorite boxers under his very cozy blanket.

 

So, he would stay here a while longer.

 

*

 

Amira had stuff to do, she hated to have gotten out of bed and hated to have to wait for Brian for their group to go to school together. She couldn’t bathe right because of how cold the water was and she wasn’t going to her roof to use her fire in the water so early, so she powered through the worst of showers, ate stale bread again against her better judgement and got out there.

 

Already bored and angry, she hated the idea of waiting for her friend, so she would grab him and bring him to school by his deteriorating arm, if needed.

 

It was her to displeasure that she found Brian in his unfairly large bed, still sleeping and cozy.

 

“Wake up, fuck-face!” She screamed, pulling the covers from him, to show he was still only in his boxers to sleep. The bastard hadn’t even gotten himself ready yet! “Can you please just throw some cold water in your face and fucking go?!”

 

Brian stayed silent for a little while longer, before pushing himself a little more to catch the covers from the floor and put it above him again. In the moment prior to Amira scream at him again, he raised the blanket and scooched back a little bit more.

 

“Are you suggesting what I’m thinking?” She said, incredulous.  

 

“If we go to school, we’re just going to sleep there too. Better do it in a bed.” He argued.

 

Amira had no counter argument. She knew it was not like one day would change everything, but she had her friend offering him a place in his very warm bed and cuddles.

 

She took the chance and laid beside him, throwing her jacket in the floor and removing her boots and socks before scooching near her friend who was more than happy to envelop her in a warm hug.

 

“God, this is so warm and nice, I hate you.” She said, comforting herself against him.

 

“You smell like bonfires.” He said, sniffing her temples. “It’s nice.”

 

And so, Amira was ready to lay her head again.

 

*

 

Oz was already a bit later than usual when he got to Brian’s house. It was by far the closest one to the school and they always meet each other to copy home works and plan their day together. And today, he needed because he spent a shitty morning already. His breakfast had gone haywire when an abomination came out of his expired milk so he had neither the energy nor the time, let alone the ingredients to make a nice meal before leaving, running on some protein bars.

 

There was nobody there, which was odd. Usually, Amira and Brian could already be seen there, chilling and sometimes snacking. He decided to check on the house only to find it empty. Maybe they also had expired milk abominations, so he went on to help, checking around the house and being especially careful in the kitchen.

 

It was not until he got to the bedroom to see Amira and Brian cuddling and cozy like they were saying he was an idiot for getting out of the bed.

 

“You guys aren’t ready for school?” Oz said, exasperated but relieved to see no emergency.

 

“Nope.” Amira said smiling. “You shouldn’t either.”

 

“We have all that stuff to do today, guys.” Oz complained.

 

“Which can be done tomorrow.” Brian raised the covers again, this time the cold wind wasn’t as unpleasant, because Amira was the coolest furnace ever, and she opened her arms to welcome Oz. “Come on in.”

 

“…” Oz looked around a bit. “If I miss anything important you guys need to make up to me.”

 

“Deal, if you don’t, you gotta kill classes with us again another day.” Oz nodded and started taking off his cardigan and undoing the top of his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants and was soon just in shirt and boxer briefs.

 

He laid in front of Amira who intertwined their feet as she put her cheek against his back. Brian moved closer and involved both of them in a cuddle. It was warm, nice and cozy, he could miss classes for this.

 

*

 

Vicky was the last one there, already late, she felt no need to rush anymore. She saw no one outside and saw two options: she could go to school alone and see if they were there, or she could barge in her friend’s house, eat some of his food, see if they were around and only if not, she’d go to school.

 

She looked around the house to find nothing, but she did find some sweets and ate them, if any thing went down, she’d blame those abominations coming out of expired milk lately. “It came from the window, I tried to protect your candies with my life, but it was quicker than me!” Yes, that’d work perfectly.

 

She heard a loud yawn from upstairs and figured that Brian was maybe still asleep. She found however, her best friends huddled together.

 

“Are you guys in a cuddle pile instead of going to school?” Vicky asked, both eager to know and offended she wasn’t a part of it.

 

“Yup.” Brian answered, lazily. “Uhum.” Amira complimented huddling downwards and covering herself with the blanket until his chin. Oz, instead of continuing their train of thought, could only make agreement noises and low groaning.

 

“Cool, make space.” She said, happily seeing them scooch to give her space while she took off her own pants and sweater, leaving in a huddle on the floor with the others. Brian opened the blanket to fit her in, and Oz was more than glad to fit the girl in his arms, hugging her from behind.

 

Vicky giggled happily as the little spoon. She loved how comfortable they were with each other, it was nice, cozy and lovely. Amira was warm enough o make them all feel toasty and nice, Brian’s hugeness made him able to reach with his arm to her and cover the entire group as a very big spoon and She could be lulled to sleep by Oz’s cute sleeping sound and slow breathing while he hugged her from behind.

 

She started wondering whether they’d miss anything, but she choose to not worry about it, rather sinking in the bed enough to feel her friends surrounding her and have a blanket up to her chin.

 

Turn out, they did miss something, but it was a good thing that they did so. Gallons of expired milk were deep in the school’s fridge and in an attempt to get rid of them, the school staff released an unknown amount of abominations in school, causing panic mayhem and making students fight for their lives to survive, wishing desperately they could have been the ones to stay in a warm and cozy bed in a cuddle pile with their friends.


End file.
